Stuck
by A.R.Simmons
Summary: The cast of Agents of SHIELD find themselves stuck in the SHIELD universe. What will they do? Especially when the team is hunting them down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is based on the prompt from** **Stuck in Agents of SHIELD** **by AgxntMxy. Please read and review! Hope you like it! This one is set a couple months after the season two finale and Simmons has been rescued from the alien rock.**

* * *

"Hail HYDRA!" Brett Dalton (Ward), yelled jokingly, as they exited the studio after finally finishing the last episode for season three, as he raised both his arms into the sky.

"Oh shut up you damn Nazi!" Chloe Bennet (Skye) yells back, playfully punching his arm.

"Oh will you two shut up!" Elizabeth Henstridge (Simmons) and Iain De Caestecker (Fitz) yells at them. They all start laughing.

"Okay, okay. Guys lets get serious. Who wants a drink? First round's on me" Clark Gregg (Coulson) says, spreading his arms.

"Hell yes if you're buying first." Came Ming-Na Wen's (May) reply, followed by the other four's replies.

Five minutes later, they all turn the corner and are about to head in before they are attacked, knocked out, and pulled in the alleyway.

* * *

"Gregg. Gregg!" Ming-Na's voice called. "Wake up!"

When all he did was curl into a ball and mumble, "go away," she slapped him. He jolts awake and holds his cheek. "What the hell was that for!"

"You wouldn't wake up. All the others are and we need everyone to help figure out where the hell we are."

"What do you mean, 'where we are'?" He asked sitting up and looking around. seeing what they meant he let out a small, "oh."

"Yeah, come on the others are in the kitchen." She says before walking off towards the others voices.

Still kinda shocked, Gregg looked around. He was in a kind of living room. It was homey feeling and had new everything. New TV, new couch (which he was sitting on), new carpet, etc.

He got up and, noticing he was still in the suit he wore yesterday, walked towards the other voices. As he entered the kitchen, Chloe smiles from her position in a small booth in the corner of the kitchen and waves, "Sweet you're awake. Now you can help us" Everyone else looks up from the booth and smiles and waves too.

Gregg walks over to the booth and looks at the table. Sitting on it was a black file with the familiar SHIELD logo on it.

Gregg slides in next to Iain, who had scooted over to make room. "Sooooo…. any ideas."

"I had one idea but I had to rule it out," Elizabeth says.

"Okay, what was it and why did you rule it out?" He asks, sliding the file towards him.

"Well I was the first to wake up and after trying to wake you, I came in here and saw the file. I looked through it and thought it was a prank that the producers pulled. But after calling each one, repeatedly, each with no answer, I decided to look up them on the laptop in the other room. Turns out none of them exist."

"So basically saying that we are in a different universe, that actually has SHIELD in it?"

"Basically" Iain says from next to him.

"Well then you didn't need my help. So, who's hungry?"

"You are certainly taking this well." Ming says.

"Not really, I'm totally freaked but I am going to remain calm. So again, who's hungry?" Gregg replies and asks, standing up and walking to the fridge.

As he bends down, Brett notices something on his neck. "Since when did you get a tattoo on your neck?"

Gregg's hand shots back and he says, "There's a tattoo on my neck?! What the hell?!"

"Hey there's one on your neck too Brett." Chloe says from her seat next to him.

Iain and Elizabeth both check each other before saying, "We have one too!"

"God dammit please don't tell me I have one too." Ming says with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hate to say it, but you do." Elizabeth says after looking at Ming's neck.0

"Well that sucks, because that means I have it." Chloe says, rubbing her neck.

"Well aside from the fact that we are in a different dimension and we have mysterious tattoos on our necks, who's hungry?" Gregg asks again, as all the others glare at him. "What?"

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you guys liked it. Please review so I know what to add to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This story is based on the prompt from** **Stuck in Agents of SHIELD** **by AgxntMxy. Please read and review! Hope you like it! This one is set a couple months after the season two finale and Simmons has been rescued from the alien rock.**

* * *

"Sir, we are getting readings of electrical p-pulses coming from downtown New York. Similar to… to those of the... tesseract b-before Loki came through." Fitz says when Coulson came into the lab.

"How many pulses?" Coulson asks coming to a stop.

"Six all in the same area. Though they didn't last long, with the amount we were able to narrow the location to a couple of blocks." Simmons says tapping on a tablet a couple times before a map came on one of the many screens in the lab.

"Shit, with the amount of apartments and hotels in that area what or whoever came through will be hard to find."

"Don't worry about that, DC." Skye says walking in also tapping on a tablet, Lincoln trailing behind her. "I have narrowed the search by looking for hotels and apartments with big enough rooms to fit six people. I came up with three building. All on the same street."

"Good, I need all of you ready to leave in an hour." Coulson says, "Including May, Hunter, and Bobbi. This is a welcome party so Icers and guns, if things go south. Dismissed." With that everyone went about getting ready.

 _God,_ Coulson thinks, _let's hope this isn't as bad a Loki._

* * *

After eating a huge meal - consisting of pancake, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast - they all went to explore the house. It had, along with the living room and kitchen, four separate bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

Before anyone could say anything, the two oldest, Ming-Na and Gregg, call two of the rooms, leaving the four youngest to share rooms. Which was convenient since those two rooms had two beds. Whoever had done this thought this out really well.

Brett and Iain share one of the rooms, while Chloe and Elizabeth got the other. Upon further investigations they found that there was no clothes other than one outfit, although Gregg had found his glasses. They had found three keys to different cars and had got an idea.

They were all going shopping. Though that would be a problem.

"The only problem is that we can't risk our others seeing us, we are going to have to change our appearances a little bit. Chloe since you have changed your hair after the current date, you should be fine, but I think we should dye it." Ming-Na says already looking at all the hair dyes and makeup options that were found under the sinks.

"Oooh is there a black one?" Chloe says.

"Yup here." Ming-Na say tossing her one. It was spray which was perfect because Chloe just wanted her tips black.

"The only others are red, blonde yellow, green, and purple. I don't know about you but I'm taking the red." Ming-Na continues.

"Purple!" Elizabeth yells.

"Green!" Iain chimes in.

"I'm not dying my hair." Gregg says.

"I'm not either." Brett chimes in.

"Nope you are, in this universe, Ward is the most wanted in SHIELD, we need to change yours the most. You get blonde hair."

"Ugh fine! But I get to change everything else." He says before grabbing the yellow bottle and stomping into the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you guys liked it. Please review so I know what to add to the story. Sorry for the delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This story is based on the prompt from** **Stuck in Agents of SHIELD** **by AgxntMxy. Please read and review! Hope you like it!**

Everyone had decided to split into pairs. Elizabeth with Iain. Ming-Na with Brett. And Gregg with Chloe.

Ming-Na and Brett decided to go clothes shopping since they seemed to have the best knowledge of clothes. Everyone told them their size and off they went. Leaving the other four.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am going to get coffee. Gregg you have to come with me because Ming-Na will kick my ass if I go alone." Chloe says heading towards the nearest cafe.

"Ok then, what do you want to do Iain." Elizabeth asks looking around at all the shops that were around.

"Oooh can we go look at some of the toys?" Iain asks.

"No."

"Damn, we should go to the electronics then. We need more computers and cellphones."

"Good idea." Elizabeth says grabbing Iain and pulling him towards one of the stores.

(-)

"Well while we were at the apartment I looked up the tattoo that was on our necks and I came across one." Chloe says, before taking a sip from her drink.

"Ooook. So what is it?"

"It's a Cho Ku Rei symbol. It means power or energy."

"So you are saying that we might get powers?" Gregg asks, his brows pulling together.

"In a way I am. It takes our aura or energy and magnifies it making it show."

"Should we tell the others or are we going to just keep this here."

"I'm thinking waiting to see if we do get powers. If this happens then we can tell them, then." Chloe said.

After a couple minutes of silence Ming-Na's voice rang through the small earpieces, that we had found in the apartment, "Guys, I just saw FitzSimmons and I know it's them. Kinda hard not to recognize." She mumbled the last part.

"Shit, um, everyone meet at the pizza place down the street."

"Yes sir!" Came both Iain's and Elizabeth's voices, mocking him.

"Just do it. Ming-Na, you actually know how to fight. Not as good as May or the others but still. Make sure Brett gets out without being seen. And pay for the clothes."

"Got it. Heading out now." She replied, using her all business voice.

"Come on, Chloe let's go." He says getting up and heading towards the pizza place.

(-)

(An Hour Earlier)

Skye busts into Coulson's office, not bothering to knock. He looks up in alarm.

"What is it, Skye?"

"I found the six people that emitted the energy signals."

"That's great, you run facial recognitions?"

"Didn't need to, DC, I recognized them immediately." Skye says, worry and anger in her voice.

"Ok so who are they?" Coulson asks.

She looks at him right in the eyes, "Us."

 **A/N- I'm calling all you my little angels. Anyways, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am so sorry my little angels that I haven't updated in forever. I am currently working on two other stories,** **Elemental Problems** **and** **Fire and Ash** **and I am busy with school. Both are AoS fanfictions as well. I hope you read them also. Well, like always, I hope you read and review. Hope you enjoy!**

Coulson gives Skye a look of shock. They stay like this, eyes locked, for exactly 43 seconds. Finally, Coulson broke the silence, "You sure?"

"Positive. Pretty sure I know my own face. And everyone else's on this bus." She scoffed out.

"Could it be the masks?" He asks, still in shock.

"Not possible, I know what to look for and I did a special recognition program that I created to tell if the mask was involved. I know I'm that awesome, no need to thank me, did it by myself. The whole May thing got me thinking that if they could copy her then they can copy anyo-" Skye rants before Coulson cuts her off.

"Skye, focus," He says, smirking at her even with the circumstances.

"Sorry, I ramble when I get upset. And it's not the doubles of you, me, May, or even FitzSimmons that freaks me out." She says as she taps the tablet in her hand.

"Then whose double does freak you out? Mack's? Bobbi's? Hunters? Lincoln's?" He asks her.

She turns the tablet to face him. His face pales. The one person he had hoped to never see again let alone have a double of. "Ward" Skye says quietly.

 **A/N- Sorry it's so short, my little angels, but I am suffering from a really severe disease called writer's block. Hope you liked it though.**


End file.
